


A Love We Can Never Forget

by TheUnicornOfLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Future Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is the best friend, I live to torture my beta reader, I probably cried lets be real, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lots of swearing because i have no filter, M/M, More characters may be introduced - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Right now its just pining boys, Slow Burn, Swearing, The author doesnt know what shes doing guys, lots of tension, send help, slow build plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornOfLife/pseuds/TheUnicornOfLife
Summary: Keith and Lance like each other. It's not exactly a huge secret.Keith is dealing with problems, and Lance is all too familiar with such problems that he can help.Everything goes right.... until it doesn't.Will they all pull through?-------Or Pining Boys, Pure Hunk, and Disaster Strikes





	1. In the Beginning, There was 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trees_Between_Their_Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trees_Between_Their_Toes/gifts).



> I'm not at all experienced in writing but I had an idea and I wanted to give it a go! So excuse any bad parts, I'm still learning! Bear with~

“Training simulator level 3,” 

Keith was, as usual, fighting out his feelings in the training simulator. It could be argued (and frequently was) that he wasted his life here, however he insisted that he needed more practice with a blade.  
He took a deep breath as he adjusted his stance to better support the swing of the sword.  
“So, you come here often?” a familiar voice rang from the entrance. Keiths head whipped round to look at the newcomer. 

“What do you want, Lance?” He looked back at his robotic opponent, gripping his bayard.  
The man in the door shrugged. “You've been in here 2 hours now, give yourself a rest, man,”  
Keith cursed as he narrowly dodged the incoming staff. He had paused to reflect on what Lance had said. Surely it hadn't been that long? He shook his head a little dismissively. What did it matter? He needed the training, he still wasn't good enough. He delivered a blow with his sword to its head. 

“Level complete; Training Successful,” came the pre recorded voice. (Or was it simulated? Who knows.)  
Keith breathed heavily. “I'm good thanks,” he said sharply. He didn't need a lecture- Not from Lance of all people. Why was he here? He looked at him with an eyebrow raised as the system prepared level 4.  
“You came to… tell me to take a break?” He said, clearly not believing. He breathed heavily from the exercise.  
“...We’re worried about you, Samurai,” Lance looked him in the eye. There was a glint of concern in his eyes.  
Keiths chest ached as he turned his gaze away. He rarely ever used that nickname unless he was arguing with him but… his tone was different. Softer. Caring? No, definitely not. 

“You know, you’ve been worse recently,” he carried on, his voice quieter than usual.  
“What do you mean?” Keith looked at him with a frown. Lance looked at him strangely.  
“Ever since we defeated Zarkon,” he decided. He didn't want to bring Shiro up just yet. He definitely wasn't as close to Shiro as Keith was.  
Keith stopped and sighed, glancing at the training bot.  
“At least come eat, and then you can go back to beating the shit out of the training simulator,” Lance grinned a little. Keith looked up and nodded.  
“...OK.” He agreed and cancelled the simulator. He didn't know how Lance had convinced him- or whether he wanted to know, but he sounded worried, against all of Keith's mental protest and the niggling voice in his head telling him he was ridiculous for thinking so. He didn't want to worry him and maybe this would ease his mind, at least for a while. He returned his bayard to its allotted place and walked past Lance. 

Lance just followed him, putting a comforting hand on his back as he caught up with him.  
“Hunk found some new foodstuffs, that should cheer you up, at least a little! He can cook like a professional, you'll fall in love with his food,” Lance babbled, making conversation as they walked with a smile on his face.  
Keith couldn't help but find this… cute? More endearing. He smiled a tiny bit and sat down as Lance continued to waffle on, providing a safe distraction from his thoughts. A cup of water was placed down in front of him and Keith looked up to find himself caught in the ocean blue gaze of his Cuban friend. His breath hitched a little as he turned his head away to prevent himself getting lost in his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking like this! Feelings are a weakness, feelings mean that you get hurt, feelings aren't for galactic warfare-

“Hey, Red, you ok there?” Keith could feel the concerned look boring into his skull. He nodded a little and downed his water, muttering some form of thanks. Lance didn't seem convinced but left him to it, chattering to Hunk as he cooked. Keith hadn't noticed him before but he was in the kitchen, making what looked like some form of meat. 

Said Yellow Paladin smiled at all the right times, commenting every now and then, clearly more than used to Lance's antics and managed (somehow) to pay attention to him and the food. He seemed completely relaxed and at ease with the familiar situation, which was being in the kitchen with his best friend yabbering on about something or other. Which he was, almost thankful for his friends motor mouth. 

Keith watched them from the other side of the room, watching how they interacted with one another. He realised after a few minutes that he was staring and looked back down at his glass with an embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks with a light pink colour. Neither of the others noticed he was staring. 

Hunk gathered a plate of food.  
“Here, Keith, enjoy!”  
Keith looked at the food. It looked nice, considering it was probably some weird alien food. He murmured a thanks and Hunk nodded, sitting with Lance and they continued talking. He wasn't tuned into their conversation, eating his first meal in a day or so. 

Suddenly, however, he noticed that they were talking quieter. He looked up, a little confused, and saw Lance glance over at him with sort of worried expression.  
“What are you talking about?” He said, curiously.  
“Nothing important,” Lance smiled reassuringly. “You just seemed caught up in thought we didn't want to disrupt you,” he went back to semi whispering with Hunk so Keith couldn't quite make out their words.

“See, I'm really worried about him,”  
“I know Lance, but he's a private person, I think he'll come to you when he's ready,”  
“I know I just want him to be able to trust me, it doesn't help that we are always fighting. I wish I could show him that I care.”  
“You could always proclaim your love,” Hunk grinned knowingly. Lance flushed deeply and rested his head on his arm down on the table.  
“Shut your quiznak,” he muttered a little louder. Keith, therefore, heard this.  
“You're still not using that word right. I think,” he said nonchalantly. Lance snorted.  
“You know what, probably not but I don't care,” he replied, his head still on the table.  
“You ok?” Keith asked, a hint of amusement clear in his voice. Lance sat up with a grin.  
“Of course~” he replied. “and you really need a shower by the way,” he pretended to pinch his nose and waft away the smell.  
“Ok I get it,” Keith laughed a little. Lance willed away the blood that had gone to his cheeks at the sound.  
He grabbed his plate and took it to the sink, before going to shower.  
“Thanks,” he added. “by the way,”

Lance looked at the space where Keith had been just before he left with a sort of stunned look on his face.  
“You're in deep, dude,” Hunk commented with a chuckle as he got up to clean Keith's plate.  
Lance groaned loudly and put his face back in his arms.  
“I know,” he huffed. “Tell me about it,” 

\-------------------------------

After his shower, Keith got into his usual clothes that he had attempted to wash with the weird Altean contraption Coran had shown them. His hand itched to grab his bayard and get back into training, even though he didn't want to worry Lance. He just had to be ready for when they found Shiro.  
He had to be.  
He sighed and turned away from his weapon, keeping his other blade firmly sheathed on him, before going to find the others.


	2. Bonding? Never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bond. Yes really. And Lance is only an 11. Muahaha. Angst? Ps hhhhhhhhh what's angst? ;) that comes in the next chapter

Keith soon found the other Paladins in the lounge-like area of the castle. The strangely comfortable couches provided a bed for Pidge, their head resting on Hunk’s lap, their glasses halfway down the bridge of their nose, crooked as if they had fallen asleep without meaning to. Which, with knowing Pidge, was the most likely explanation. The 14 year old had a tendency to favour coffee and mechanics over sleep. 

He glanced up to Hunk, he was looking down at Pidge with a gentle smile, almost like a big brotherly smile, despite falling asleep himself. It was evident that the three there cared about each other a lot, a bond that Keith could only dream of understanding or even partaking in. He didn't feel like he was part of this because these three had already had time to get to know each other and bond by the safety of earth. 

They all had clear roles, Hunk being the Voice of Reason, Pidge was the hyperfocusing smart one who came up with the plans and had a mischievous side. Lance was the impulsive but caring one who could come up with good plans on the spot. Keith failed to see how he would fit into that.

Lance... Keith looked over at him for a moment. He was looking back at him. With that adorable soft smile and accepting feel about him. It was almost like he had sensed Keith's thoughts about himself. He gave him a slightly confused look to which Lance chuckled a little.  
“Come sit with us,” he said quietly, so not to wake Pidge. Before he could really process it, he was walking over and sat next to Lance. Lance watched him walk over and sit next to him, the smile never leaving his face.  
“You ok? You looked a bit out of it,” he murmured. They were quiet enough not to wake the others.  
Keith nodded. “Just lost in thought I guess,”  
“What about?” He asked curiously. Keith scanned his face for a second before deeming there was no reason to lie to him.  
“The team, mostly, how you three are so close,” he said after a minute. Lance's face softened and he glanced at the other two.  
“They're like siblings to me,” he responded calmly. “They remind me of my family back home sometimes,” 

Keith knew that it was hard for Lance to talk about his family, and he also knew to some extent how homesick he was.  
“You miss them,” he commented. It was more of a statement than a question. Lance nodded a little, not looking away from the pair on the other sofa. Keith looked down at his hands. 

“What about you?” Lance looked back at him. There it was, the question Keith was anticipating. He didn't look at him.  
“Keith?” He frowned a little, concerned.  
“I’ll be fine once we find him,” he muttered.  
“Shiro? What does that have to do with it?” He seemed puzzled at this.  
“Shiro is my family,” he said, his voice surprisingly calm.  
“Oh,” he was clearly still confused regarding Keith's family. Keith looked at him and smiled a tiny bit, seeing he was about to ask.  
“Sorry, you don't unlock the Tragic Backstory until friendship level 20,” 

Lance looked at him in shock. “Did you just- make a joke?”  
Keith looked at him blankly. “I don't know what you're talking about,”  
“You totally did!” he grinned; however he said this a bit too loudly.  
Pidge woke with a start and whacked their head off Hunks, waking him up. “Fuck!” Their hand reached up to their forehead.  
“You better have woken me up for a good reason, Mcclain,” They huffed. Hunk just rubbed his head with a little pout.  
“Sorry Pidgeon, Keith made a joke,” he grinned widely. They narrowed their eyes a little.  
“I don't believe you,” They glanced at Keith.  
“I don't make jokes,” he simply said. Lance faced him, with a look of betrayal and a slight hint of amusement.  
“We had a bonding moment!”  
“Nope, don't remember, didn't happen,”  
“You little shit,”  
Pidge laughed and glanced at Hunk who grinned back.  
“We are going to go make dinner,” They announced as the two got up and left to the kitchen.  
\--------------------  
Once they were out of earshot, the Green Paladin turned to the other.  
“10 dollars says they get together within the month.”  
“20 for within the week,” Hunk replied with a laugh.  
“You're on,”  
\--------------------  
“What level am I now?” Lance grinned, amused.  
“I don't know, level 11? I haven't really thought about it,”  
“I have a lot of work to do then,” he chuckled.  
“Why?” He frowned a little.  
“Hey, if we have to spend all this time together I want to get to know you,” he replied, averting his eyes a little. He raised his eyebrow a little. 

“Ok, so tell me about yourself,”  
Lance looked startled. “Me?”  
“Yes,”  
“Why?” He replied.  
“Trust goes both ways, Lance.”  
They sat in silence for what seemed to be an age. 

“I have an idea!” Lance suddenly perked up with a cheeky grin. Now Keith was a little worried.  
“Go on,” he prompted warily.  
“20 questions!” he seemed happy with himself. Keith considered this for a moment.  
“Would we be able to say no to certain questions?” He asked a little nervously.  
“Of course!” Lance laughed a little. “You start,”  
\-----------------------  
“Um…” he thought for a minute. What was appropriate that he could ask that wouldn't make Lance sad? He frowned as he thought, an unfortunate habit he had.  
Lance was watching him with amusement, noting how hard he was thinking about this. It wasn't meant to be a serious game (until later, he mentally added) and he found it highly entertaining how seriously he was taking it.  
“What's your least favourite food?” He eventually asked, looking up.  
He chuckled quietly to himself and thought about it for a second. “I hate cabbage. I'd much rather have this food goo stuff than cabbage,” he shuddered.

“Ok, why the mullet?” He continued with a smile.  
“Again with my hair. I’m starting to think you secretly like it,” he replied with his eyebrow raised.  
“Psssh, nah, mullets are so 1980s. They died before they were cool.” he laughed.  
He rolled his eyes.  
“It's not a mullet anyway. And it just grew out, I like it like this.” He replied. “The Altean shampoo stuff made it really soft though for some reason.”  
Lance looked at his hair and reached up to touch it. “Huh. You're right.”  
Keith looked at Lance and their eyes met as they simultaneously realised how close they were and how intimate that moment seemed. They both parted and looked away. Lance cleared his throat, a dusting of pink gracing his tanned cheeks.  
“Your turn,” he muttered. 

Keith regained his composure. “Do you play any instruments?”  
Lance immediately got over himself and smiled. “Yep! I play guitar! I got to grade 7 by the end of high school but I kept playing so I'd say I was a solid grade 8 by now. But I haven't been practicing so who knows,” he chuckled. “My guitar teacher would have my head if she knew. What about you?”  
“I played violin until I was 7,” he said quietly.  
“Why’d you stop?” Lance asked curiously.  
“I moved,”  
“Why didn't you just continue?” He pressed, adamant to know more.  
“Whoa, you're getting way too into the Tragic Backstory there, level 11,” he raised his eyebrow.  
Lance snorted. “Sorry, sorry- wait I'm still level 11? That sucks man,”  
Keith laughed. 

“What level is everyone else?” Lance asked with a grin.  
“Uh, I don't know. Shiro is 25 I guess. Pidge is 9? Hunk I don't know all that we'll so maybe a 6?” He replied. “I'm putting way too much thought into this.”  
“Hey, so I'm quite high on there that's good,” Lance grinned wider. “Anyway, your turn,”

“Ok, why do you wear face masks?” He looked at him.  
“Have you never worn a face mask? They are Heaven Keith! And they make you feel good about yourself and they make your skin really soft. They also stop spots coming through by cleaning your pores. Do you know how much dirt there is in the air??” Lance immediately went on, clearly a topic he was passionate about.  
“In space?” He raised an eyebrow with a small amused smile.  
“Yeah!” he replied.  
“I might have to try them sometime then,” he commented. Lance seemed to physically light up.  
“We are definitely having a pamper day sometime,”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
Lance snorted. “No. It can be a team bonding thing.”  
Ah. Team. Keith had subconsciously hoped for just the two of them. For bonding purposes, of course. Pssh. 

“When was your last relationship?” Lance's eyes glinted mischievously. Keith seemed a little confused.  
“Uh. Yeah. Relationships.” Keith frowned a little.  
“Wait…. Have you never been in a relationship?” Lance seemed shocked. “How?”  
“Never had time? I didn't really see the point. I was never attracted to anyone anyway,” He shrugged uncomfortably.  
“Never?”  
Keith looked away. “I don't want to talk about it,” 

Lace could see the hurt in Keith's eyes. It made him sick to think that someone could have hurt him in the past. Sure, they argued but Lance never actually hated Keith. Ever. He had been jealous, God had he been jealous, but he never hated him. He couldn't imagine anyone not simply being in awe of the boy. He felt the overwhelming urge to protect him. 

And it started with the comforting hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see more of my crappy writing? Also they get p deep in the next chapter! Comment your question ideas maybe? ;;  
> Also I apologise for how short this is!!! I'll try make them longer I also didn't want to go an entire week without updating and I'm pretty self conscious about my writing? Ok I'll shut up now before the notes are longer than the chapter lmao


	3. Keith needs protecting (tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally opens up to someone about his past- is he holding back somewhat?   
> His relationship with Shiro is also revealed!

They both decided to part ways after that, the air awkward but comforting, however the night was dragging and they were both tired. Keith stared at the ceiling. He knew he was tired so why couldn't he sleep? Sure the conversation with Lance had his past heavy on his mind but that hadn't stopped him sleeping before. It took him a minute to realise that he was scared. He didn't want to remember, especially not with nightmares. That way made him relive the darkest moments of his past, things he would much rather stay in the hidden corners of his mind where he didn't have to think about them. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust Lance, it's that he wanted Lance to stay around. He didn't want to scare him away with the utter shit he has been through because he is one of the good things in Keith's life. He isn't ready to let go. 

He thinks about this for a moment. That was incredibly selfish of him. But then he was thinking about Lance. The way he smiled. The ringing sound of his laugh. The way he always knew what to say and when he had gone too far. He had to admit, he may like Lance more than he lets on. He finally realised just why Lance affected him so much and groaned into his pillow. He knew he wasn't sleeping anytime soon and debated going back to training. Or he could man up and go talk to Lance. That's stupid, he told himself, Lance won't even be awake, he doesn't want to hear about some shitty past.

He toyed with the idea in his head. What was the worst outcome? Lance would hate him and avoid him and being part of voltron would become significantly harder, as well as Keith having time deal with this unreciprocated crush that he had destroyed by telling his sob story. Well putting it that way didn't make it sound too peachy. 

What's the best outcome? Lance and him grow closer and support each other and Lance reciprocates his feelings. He scoffed. That's playing make-believe. It did sound… nice? He had to make up his mind. He can always say he didn't remember in the morning right? He can say he was too tired and didn't remember much can't he? He was ridiculously torn over this. 

He had to tell him eventually, or Lance would think he wasn't trusted. What better time when you're most emotionally compromised and tired during the night? That was sarcasm. But it was also an excuse. He stood up uncertainly and pattered down the corridor with his bare feet. He'd actually taken off his shoes for once, after being scolded for dirtying the sheets every night. Irrelevant. He stood outside Lance's door and hesitated. 

He closed his eyes and took a nervous breath. He could do this. He wouldn't cry. Keith Kogane didn't cry. Especially not in front of Lance Mcclain. Who he may have a massive crush on. Fuck what am I doing he thought, not leaving his spot. He was about to turn and retreat when a voice came from the inside. 

“Are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to come in and tell me what's bothering you?” Lance's smooth voice came from inside. Hah. Ironic. Now he couldn't back out.   
“Uh… you're not asleep?” Keith replied, kicking himself internally. Wow Keith, way to sound dumb, you idiot.   
Lance scoffed but smiled from the other side of the door. “Clearly. Come in Keith, I won't bite, unless you want me too,” he grinned. Keith rolled his eyes and hesitantly opened the door, walking in.   
“You're ridiculous, you know that right?”   
“Says the guy who stood outside my door breathing funny for 5 minutes,”   
“...shut up Lance,” he sat on the floor. 

“So what's up?” He said, concern written across his face. Keith rested his back against the wall. He breathed out. It really was now or never.   
“You want to know about me?”   
Lance instantly realised what this was and sat up. Keith sighed and took this as a prompt to start. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous or scared, he was about to bear his soul, relive his past for the sake of a boy.

“I don't want you feeling sorry for me ok? It's all in the past. I just want to move on I don't need sympathy.” he didn't look at him, not wanting to meet his gaze, because he knew what he would find there and he didn't think he would last if he saw it.   
“My… well my dad died when I was 7. I never knew my mum, dad never spoke about her. Hah, I guess I see why now. Anyway, I got told this while I was in school,” he frowned a little. “It was 4.30 or thereabouts and they took me out of school and told me to pack my stuff.” he took a shaky breath. Lance put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly as an encouragement. 

“I packed a few clothes, my knife and some drawing stuff. They wouldn't let me take my violin. They said I wouldn't be allowed it where I was going. I didn't understand. I was so confused when they asked if I had a passport and health insurance. And then before I knew it I was on a plane. To America.” he closed his eyes. Lance looked at him confused.   
“From where?”   
“Busan, South Korea.” he replied. He smiled a little. “I remember the beach. I remember the mountains and the temples. I remember the Jagalchi market.” He could feel the pain and homesickness welling up as water in his eyes but he didn't let them get too far. He never let them spill. 

Lance understood how this bit felt at least. He missed the Cuban sun, the beaches, his family. He missed Cuba and he even missed America with its temperamental weather and the strict garrison. He grabbed his duvet and slid down next to Keith, wrapping it around the both of them. Keith opened his eyes and looked at him a little startled, not expecting it but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. 

“When we get back to earth you'll have to take me sometime.” Lance murmured. Keith thought for a moment before nodding slowly. “That… would be nice,” he replied. He pulled his knees up to his chest before continuing. 

“I was moved to Houston, Texas. Put into the foster care system and enrolled in a school. I was the only Asian boy in my class, and I knew English pretty well but I wasn't entirely fluent, and I had an accent.” His tone gained a small but noticeable bitter edge. Lance watched his expression as he told him this. He was glad, so very glad that Keith trusted him enough to tell him this but he didn't want to see Keith in pain. He didn't want Keith to push himself to remember what clearly wasn't the best childhood for his sake. He squeezed his shoulder a little, letting him know that it was ok and that he was here. Keith glanced at him and almost broke when he saw the warm comforting smile Lance had for him. For him. It succeeded in making Keith feel a little better.   
“It started with the weird looks I would get. Whispers behind my back. I was thrust from home to home while having to get through school with no real support system at either place. No one wanted to talk to me at school. The foster parents for the most part didn't like me. So I focused on doing well. I couldn't carry on the violin so I used art to cope. But they just kept pushing. I ended up getting into a lot of fights at school and getting sent to the head. I got excluded one week and the family I was with…. Weren't exactly pleased,” he winced a little at the memory. 

“Did they hurt you?” Lance asked softly, looking at Keith, a mixture of emotions flitting across his face. Keith looked down at his hands.   
“They did, didn't they,” Lance breathed.   
“Only Tyler, Amanda was nice enough.” he replied. Lance put an arm around him and gently pulled him so that Keith was leaning on him a bit.   
“You don't have to tell me this if you're not ready,” he commented quietly.   
“No,” Keith let out a breath. “I have to tell someone, why not you? I trust you,” he replied, not looking at him.   
“I appreciate that,” he hummed. 

A shiver ran through Keith and he instinctively leaned into Lance for warmth. Lance could feel a blush creeping on him and internally cursed- c'mon Lance, not the time.   
“It was never anything serious don't worry,” he added quickly. “It just wasn't very nice… especially because I was still grieving over my real father.” 

“It continually got worse until I was 15, and I got kicked out of the school. I was with a new family at that point. Basically…” he paused and looked at Lance a little warily. He smiled reassuringly and Keith looked away. “Well, growing up gay and Asian in Texas wasn't exactly the best experience. Now add fostering to that and you've got a pretty fucked up childhood.” he chuckled nervously. 

Lance could physically see how much this took for Keith to tell him. He could see that he was trying his very best not to cry. He was surprisingly observant when he knew what to look for. He couldn't help but briefly wonder what Keith's childhood would have been like if Lance had been there. He prided himself on the fact he made friends will all of the bullied kids and tried to help them. He brought them home to his mama who doted over them as if they were her own. Lance smiled a little to himself as he imagined his mama fawning over little Keith. 

Keith was half expecting Lance to push him away. He was almost used to it by now. But he didn't.   
“It's ok, i'm not going anywhere,” came the other boys voice, almost as if he could sense his negative anticipation. Keith looked up at him and nodded a little, averting his gaze.   
“One time it got really bad and I had to go to hospital… My foster parents didn't want to pay. So they left. I was stuck until someone would pay my medical bills. Then,” he smiled a tiny bit. “I was taken in by the Shiroganes,” 

Lance looked at him. “Oh ok that makes sense now,”   
Keith looked at him before nodding and looking away. “He's the only family I have left and- I might not even have him,” his voice broke. 

Lance hugged him close. “We’ll find him,” he murmured into his ear. “I promise,”   
That did it. Keith was exhausted and emotionally wrecked. He hugged Lance back and the tears slipped down his cheek. He tried not to let Lance see, he didn't want anyone to see his moment of weakness but it didn't work. Lance was so nice, he was comforting and understanding without being patronising. He didn't know how he did it but he made him feel generally better. 

“I'm sorry,” he muttered eventually.   
“Don't,” Lance countered. “Don't apologise. Are you tired?”   
Keith just nodded. Lance smiled a little. “You can sleep in here if you want,”   
“Thank you,” Keith replied. Lance picked him up and put him on his bed. Keith let out a little gasp of surprise when he did.   
The Cuban boy covered him quickly with the duvet and set about to sleep on the floor when Keith reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor, idiot,” he said, trying hard not to blush a little at the thought of sharing the bed with Lance. Lance looked at him for a minute before shrugging and crawling into the bed. “I’m a blanket hog, just so you know,” he commented casually. He was used to sharing beds with people, having younger siblings and all. Keith just nodded again. If he woke up cuddling Lance he wouldn't be entirely regretful. Control your gay, Keith. He repressed a huff. 

He was glad for the presence next to him, comforting him into a dreamless sleep.  
\-------------------------  
Lance heard Keith's breaths even out and knew he was asleep. He ran his hands over his face and let out a breath. Well shit. That's not what he was expecting at all. He looked over at the man in question. He looked so… peaceful. It was hard to imagine how someone like him could have been through so much. No wonder he was so torn up over Shiro going missing. 

Lance now knew that Keith had been abandoned all his life by all the people in it, and he was determined not to be one of those people. His hand reached and brushed some of his hair out of his sleeping face with a soft smile.   
“I’ll always be here for you,” he murmured almost inaudibly to the sleeping form.  
“Always,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so let me just explain how I am right,
> 
> So sometimes I have random spikes of motivation? Usually fueled by angst not gonna lie because I'm better at that. But most of the time I have literally no motivation to do anything but I have to because parents and unfortunate responsibilities. 
> 
> Basically I will update when I can but sometimes it's really hard to write when my brain goes to shit like it does. 
> 
> Forgive me? ;u; 
> 
> //also I might project this onto Lance a lil bc this is a big part of insecurity and shit like that so yeah!//
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos and bookmarks make my day and make me want to write for you guys thank you so much for the support!


	4. Busted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is suspicious. 
> 
> It's gay.

Lance always woke up at the same time, no matter what time he fell asleep. It was both a blessing and a curse. He didn't know which, this time, as he woke up surrounded by a pleasant warmth which he quickly realised were Keith's arms. And it wasn't an unreciprocated hug. They had somehow ended up cuddling during the night. And Lance was a blushing mess with a wide grin.

Keith woke up about ten minutes later, realising he was holding onto something warm. It was comforting and he didn't want to let go. He willed himself to fall asleep again but he knew that was impossible. That's when he realised exactly what the warm thing was and he opened his eyes, looking at the grinning face. “Shit!” he detached his arms. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, blushed, clearly flustered. 

Lance laughed.   
“Keith, calm down it's fine.” he smiled. “That was the best nights sleep I've had since we got up here, so thanks,”   
Keith frowned a little. “Why’s that?”  
“I'm one of the oldest siblings, the younger ones would sneak into my bed when they had a bad dream or when they just wanted someone there.” he shrugged. “I guess it was familiar,”   
Keith didn't answer, but he understood. 

“Can you-” Keith cleared his throat. “Can you tell me about them? If you don't mind that is, I know you get homesick,”   
That surprised Lance. He didn't realise anyone but Hunk had noticed.   
“No, no it's fine, I like talking about my family,” he smiled. “Just...be patient, because I miss them a lot.” Keith nodded.  
“Of course,” 

“I have an older sister, she's called Carla. She's training to be a doctor, She’ll be in her last year of medical school now,” he gave a soft smile, pride clear in his voice. “She's sarcastic as hell and very protective of all us Sanchez-Mcclains. She straight up punched someone who called me a name once, it was quite funny. She's only a year and a half older than me. I moved to the US with her so I could go to the Garrison and she could go to Montana,” 

Keith listened intently, looking at the figure on the bed with him as he talked wistfully about his family. 

“Then there's Benji, he's two years younger than me. He's a runner, he's very slim and agile. Comes in handy when he's running from us all after the pranks he pulls,” he chuckled quietly. “He's secretly a softie though and he loves animals. He wanted to be a vet but he cried when our dog dislocated her elbow, it wasn't for him,” he laughed. “Now he does art.” 

“Then there are the twins, Carlos and Summer,” he carried on, his vision not really focused on anything anymore. “They'd be 10 now,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing a little. Keith tried to recall what Lance had done to comfort him. He cautiously put his hand on his arm. Lance looked at him.   
“Sorry, I just realised- I missed their birthday,”   
“You can go to the next one and just make it extra special,” Keith suggested. Lance smiled a little at him.   
“Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks,”   
He coughed and carried on.   
“They're as good as gold. Saints. Clearly the favourites,” he laughed. 

“Then there's Laurie and Coby, the babies of the family. Coby is Carla's son, he's 2 now, cute as anything. Clearly gets it from his Tio Lance,” he grinned.  
Keith smiled a little in return.   
“Laurie is my youngest sister, she's 5, and she gets away with murder I swear. She has big eyes and long curls that frame her face and no-one can resist her puppy eyes for long. Except mama.” 

“My mama, Rosa, she's kind and warm and she gives the best hugs despite being 4’9 and she's freakishly strong,” he shuddered a little. “If we are fighting she pulls us by our ears and locks us in a room.”   
Keith chuckled.   
“She sounds great,”   
“She really is something,” he smiled. 

“My Papa taught me the guitar until I got lessons at school, then he gave me his old guitar. He owns a corner shop a few minutes away from the house,” he said. “It's weird, my guitar was painted blue. My Mama used to say it matched my eyes,” he smiled sadly at the ceiling. He looked over at Keith, who was looking at him a little concerned. He just smiled at him. 

“By the way, you are definitely trying my Mama's cooking when we visit, you haven't lived until you've tried it!” he laughed.   
Keith laid there stunned for a moment as he processed those words.   
“When we visit?”   
“Yeah! I mean, if you're taking me to Korea, it's only right I take you to Cuba right? I can show you Varadero beach! It's 20km and I pretty much never left when I was a kid. There's Josone Park and Havana too!” he grinned. Keith couldn't help but smile back.   
“That sounds great, Lance,” 

“Thanks Keith.” he smiled genuinely. Keith thought he might have been blinded by how bright it was.   
“I don't know what for but you're welcome,” he murmured. “We better go for breakfast they'll start to get suspicious,” he stated.  
Lance blushed a tiny bit and nodded. “Yeah, let's go,” he got up and went to wash his face mask off. Keith still had his clothes on so he just straightened them and combed his fingers through his hair. He didn't know, was he meant to wait for Lance or…? He stood awkwardly for a bit. I mean what were you meant to do when you'd cried on a guy and then slept in his bed? Lance came out (heheheheheheh)) fully clothed and with a clean face. He smiled at him. “Ready?”   
Keith nodded and they went to breakfast.   
\------------------  
He found that crying really makes you hungry as he was suddenly more ravenous than usual. He started eating before feeling eyes on him and he looked up. “...What?” 

“You just seemed happier is all,” Pidge grinned mischievously. Keith frowned a little. “What's that look for…?”   
“Oh nothing. Just that you weren't in your bed this morning,” They explained gleefully. He refrained from looking at Lance. That would be giving it what it wanted. Don't feed the beast.   
“I was training,” he lied.   
“Hm? But the training deck was empty this morning!” Coran announced. Keith glared at him. The glint of Pidges glasses gave Keith the chills. What was this, Death note? Lance chose not to enter the conversation at all, eating his food goo and staring into space. Keith noticed this and seemed a little concerned but even he knew better than to ask. Especially in front of everyone. 

“Hey, what you looking at, Mullet?” Lance suddenly asked, looking at him. The glint on his eyes and the tiny smirk told him it wasn't serious.   
“I'm trying to figure out what that tiny brain of yours could possibly be thinking about,” he shrugged, no real malice or heat behind his words. Lance rolled his eyes a little.   
“My brain is full of thoughts you couldn't possibly comprehend, pea brain,” he retaliated with ease. This was different though, it was more like teasing than a serious fight. It's like… something had changed. Keith decided at about the same time as Lance that he didn't mind at all.   
“Try me,”   
“The guy who invented the spork was a genius. Yet I don't know who it was.”   
Keith looked at him for a moment. And then grinned a little, trying not to laugh.   
“You're right, I can't comprehend such stupidity.” 

They seem to have completely forgotten the other 4 people in the room who were glancing at each other knowingly. All but Coran and Allura who had no idea what was going on.   
“And by the way it was Samuel Francis who invented the spork,” he said, and immediately regretted it. He could feel the judgement of everyone.   
And then Lance burst out laughing. 

And his laugh, it turns out, is quite contagious.

There were 3 Paladins laughing. Pidge rolled their eyes and shook their head. Allura looked at them oddly before going to the main control deck. 

Lance wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned at Keith.   
“How do you know that?”   
Keith shrugged. “I must've read it somewhere and it stuck with me I guess?”  
“You continue to amaze me, Mullet,” he grinned at him. Hunk cleared his throat loudly at Lance.   
“W-With your stupidity, and random things because you're a loser, hah,” he added quickly. Pidge snorted. Keith rolled his eyes. And repressed a smile. 

Pidge made gagging noises. “Get a fucking room guys I'm trying to eat here,”  
“Such strong language from such a small body,” Lance grinned.   
“Fight me Sanchez-Mcclain,”   
“I don't fight kids,”   
If looks could kill, Lance would be 6 ft underground. Rip Lance.   
The tiny 15 year old flicked some of their food goo at Lance. It missed. He flicked some back. It hit them directly in the forehead.   
“Touchè, Lance, Touchè,” They grumbled and ate the remainder of their food. 

Hunk just sighed and shook his head. Kids. He was just glad it hadn't escalated into a food fight because cleaning that up would have been stressful. He got up to clean his and Keith's plates. Keith had finished and had just been watching the interactions between them. He observed that Pidge and Lance acted like siblings and he might have been a little jealous.

He got up and thanked Hunk for the goo. He then went to pick up his bayard and made his way to the training deck. He hadn't noticed the Green Paladin getting up and following him.   
“So where were you really?”   
“Fuck!” Keith jumped. “Jesus Pidge, you can't just do that,” he huffed. They sniggered.   
“Advantages of being small. Now answer my question,”   
“I really thought we had dropped this,”   
“Nope,” They grinned. “You weren't in your room or the training deck, your usual haunts. Where you barely ever leave might I add. You weren't already at breakfast because it was only me and Hunk. You weren't in the lounge and then you and Lance mysteriously turn up at the same time, together?” 

Fuck. 

“That obvious, huh?” He chuckled weakly.   
Pidge didn't reply.   
“I couldn't sleep so I went to talk to Lance,” he confessed. He left out the more /unnecessary/ details like the cuddling. Pidge didn't need to know that.   
“You like him,”   
Keith blinked.   
“Yes, he's a good friend,” he responded, looking away. Pidge just sighed.   
“I really hope you aren't that naïve,” They said before walking out, leaving Keith to his feelings. Which he promptly ignored in favour of the training bot.  
\---------------  
Pidge sighed to themself, knowing that neither of them were ever going to make moves themselves. They found Hunk. Lance had gone off somewhere.   
“They're impossible,” They huffed.   
“I know,” Hunk sighed. They both sat at the table.   
“Come help me with Rover I'm going to install an x-ray scanner,”   
“Ok, let's go,” 

Both the paladins were sat in the room with Rover on the table, fiddling about with different things.   
“So. How long are we putting up with them before we do something about it?” Pidge said, unscrewing a panel on Rover’s side.   
“I don't want to lose my bet, so I'd say tomorrow,” Hunk smiled.   
Pidge, the devil, smiled a cunning little grin.   
“Shall we go find Allura and Coran after this?”  
“Definitely,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one isn't as good and it's a bit shorter but I wanted to post so yeah. 
> 
> Allura and Coran are introduced in the next one! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me
> 
> All kudos and everything are appreciated!


End file.
